<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>No Promises by Go_Fic_Yourself</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27912661">No Promises</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Go_Fic_Yourself/pseuds/Go_Fic_Yourself'>Go_Fic_Yourself</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Generation X (Comic), X-Men</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Against a Wall, F/M, Life Affirming Sex, Post-Battle, Vaginal Sex, almost died, smut smut smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:08:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,077</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27912661</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Go_Fic_Yourself/pseuds/Go_Fic_Yourself</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This was just supposed to be a fun “celebratory we didn’t die sex” fic. Then feelings happened. Not beta read, we die like men.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jubilation Lee/Jono Starsmore</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>No Promises</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>\Fucking hell, Jubes.\ He growled, mental voice rough and fraying at the edges in her mind. It was thick with emotion and well, their current position could tell you at least a couple of them that were in the mix. </p><p>\Don't ever do that again, luv.\ his eyebrows said no nonsense, but his voice held more desperation than command. One hand cupped her cheek softly, in sharp contrast the other was on her hip, not doing much besides slipping in the thin sheen of sweat and dust from the battle that coated them both in the hasty removal of their uniforms.</p><p>She gave a shuddering gasp at a slow stroke inwards, throwing her head back and tightening her legs around his waist to keep him deep inside her for a moment. "No...promises-,” she ground out as she rolled her hips against his. </p><p>He dropped his head to the crook of her neck, nuzzling into the skin there. /We could've lost you. Damnit, Lee, we nearly did.\</p><p>She pressed a kiss to his temple, stopping all movement just to hold onto him for a moment, "Horse shoes and hand grenades, Sparky. Y' can't get rid a'me that easily." </p><p>He looked less than convinced and I not at all reassured by her words or even the weight of her body. More than that, he looked devastated. She added with conviction, "Jono, I'm not going anywhere." </p><p>He looked up and locked eyes with her. \Yeh already said it, sunshine. No promises.\</p><p>It was a serious conversation to be had with her in midair and him balls deep inside her, but it was Jono, so they’d had more morose ones in equally intimate situations.  </p><p>Unsure what to say, she shifted in his arms. They'd been still too long, longer than seemed possible considering how quickly they'd gotten to this point after bolting from the debriefing. </p><p>Her hips rolled impatiently, grinding against him and for a moment they were both lost in sensation, in the slow push and pull of their pleasure that crashed and receded. </p><p>She set to work exploring every inch of him within her reach. Her fingers danced over his shoulders, enjoying the shift of muscle as he adjusted her weight. She sank one hand into his hair, gently tugging as she carded through the thick strands, the other slid between layers of the black wrappings on his back. They both let out a sigh when she made contact with his skin. "It took me too long to get you, Starsmore. I'm not leaving any time soon."</p><p>His only reply was a pained sound that cut across her mental landscape. Acknowledging exactly what he’d been thinking, that it had taken them so long to find this, the idea of losing it had curled itself around the charred remains of his heart and weren’t letting go.</p><p>Her hands stopped their exploration in favor of cupping his face and drawing him in to rest their foreheads together in a gentle kiss. Her eyes were soft and understanding as she whispered a promise to him, no sass or snarking. It was as serious as it was ever possible for her to be. "I can't tell you that I'll never do anything dangerous ever again, that's not gonna fly with what we do, but I won't be stupid about it. No unnecessary risks. An' I swear to you, I will always do everything possible to make it back to you. Ok?"</p><p>That was as much as he could hope for and as much as he was going to get. He gave a sharp nod. \Yeah. I can learn to live with tha'.\ It was a lie, but it was truth adjacent, which was close enough. </p><p>Having placated each other for the moment she ghosted her hands down his chest, the bandages shifting slightly with the pull of her skin. She'd unwrap him later, once they'd cuddled and she'd managed to escape his arms long enough to do so. </p><p>She'd press her fingers to the often hidden skin and smooth away the red lines that would crisscross his back after a day in the wrappings. She would rub deeper, digging into muscle until he groaned in her mind and relaxed under her. She would remind him in every way she knew how that she was here and that she loved him.</p><p>That was later. Right now the emotional rollercoaster was still running. </p><p>The tone had changed though, the sharp edge of desperation faded into something less urgent, though just as intense. His forehead had relaxed, worry lines smoothed into something softer. She worried for a moment that he was just burying his worry but that moment ended abruptly as he started to move against her.</p><p>His cheek was soft where it nuzzled against hers, the tip of his nose tracing the edge of her ear. He was rocking into her with an agonizing slowness that had her whining for more. Having him inside her was everything, overwhelming in all the right ways, but the pace only left her frustrated and panting and him...her breath caught in her throat when she looked up at him. Mouth or no, he was grinning.</p><p>"You're of real son of a bitch, Starsmore." She growled at his petty bit of revenge. </p><p>\Hmmm. Guilty as charged.\ his eyes were still sparkling as he pressed deeper into her. </p><p>Her head hit the wall with a soft thud as her back arched in pleasure and she squirmed in his hold, "Owww..." She rubbed at the base of her skull, sending her hair into further (entirely fetching) disarray. "Can we go to bed? I'm gonna give myself a concussion if you keep doin' that." </p><p>He nodded and wrapped his arms around her, carrying her to their bed and lowering them down together without slipping out. </p><p>She was giggling when her back hit the mattress, eyes sparkling with something Jono still wasn't quite sure he deserved. "When did you become a sex ninja?" </p><p>His eyebrows arched in mock offense. \Always been one.\ </p><p>She was about to make another comment when he moved again, startling a sound out of her as he set up a steady pace that completely ruined her ability to think, never mind speak. </p><p>For a moment all she could do was look up at him, eyelids fluttering closed and her hips rocking to meet his. It was like being buried in sensation; the way those perfect rocking thrusts stroke the outsides of his thighs down the insides of hers. How he stretched her just enough to make her hips twitch each time he bottomed out, not sure if her body wanted more or needed less. The angle he kept hitting even though it made her legs shake and her breath come quick and shallow. It was a little like drowning. </p><p>He doesn't breathe, but she had other ways to track the fraying of his threadbare control as they ground together each time their bodies met. </p><p>She watched his face, enjoying the subtle changes in his expression, the softness of his eyes as he looked down at her. The twitch of a cheek that could have been a smile. Occasionally her eyes and attention would drift, down to strong shoulders, past bandages to where their bodies came together. The sight pushed her closer to the edge. </p><p>"Jono..." she would deny it to her final breath, but she was close to begging. "Please, I'm-, I want- I need..." she tugged at his shoulders, drawing him down onto his elbows so they were pressed chest to chest and shivering at the feeling of a him against her, the friction of his bandages on her skin and the thrum of his furnace.   "Yesss..." she hissed at the contact. </p><p>His response was almost indecipherable from a growl, only intensified by a change in the pitch of his furnace that she could feel through his bandages. The needy keen that came next set off an involuntary call and response. He returned it with a quick buck of his hips, more instinct and impulse than finesse but hard enough to have her crying out his name. He cursed and ducked his head.</p><p>She couldn't see his face but thought he might have been embarrassed by that eager thrust, that lack of control. The next one came slower, but still had some force behind it. When he bottomed out he did this little grind with his hips that had her gasping and clawing at his shoulders. Frantic, she tugged him down to her, nuzzling against his cheek and whispering needy praise as he kept up the slow and forceful rhythm. </p><p>He felt his eyes starting to fog over, the same misty white that took over when he used his powers. Out of habit he shut them, but almost instantly Jubilee's hands were there, cupping his cheeks and bringing him back to her. She'd always done that, reminded him that he didn't have to hide. </p><p>He kissed her hard. Bandages to lips, the kind he rarely initiated, pressing just the way she liked and he, for just a second, thought he could almost feel it. Even without her reaction he wasn't sure he could have stopped himself from coming right then, but the start of the kiss and the first shudder of her orgasm were too close to call. From there his was a foregone conclusion. </p><p>Her hands scrabbled at his shoulders, eventually digging into the outer edges of his bandages there as her thighs tightened around his hips and heels nudged at the small of his back. She held him close, absolutely fearless about the power raging behind thin black cloth as she shook through her pleasure and threw him head first into his own. </p><p>\Jubes.\ he managed before he lost any hope of speaking. He ground his hips into hers and the feel of her body around him was transcendent, but it was the sounds she made as she came that sent a whole new ripple of pleasure through him. In this, as in anything, Jubilee wasn’t one to keep her feelings hidden and her voice rang off the walls, first in desperate cries, then falling as she came down from that high and settled into low moans as she shifted minutely against him. Her eyes had gone a little glassy but cleared after a few seconds of catching her breath and a whole lot of blinking. </p><p>They came down together, her heart slowing to its normal pace and the flame inside him settling to a low buzz at the edge of his awareness.</p><p>\Well...\ he murmured, his mental voice sounding just a touch breathless. \I hope you’ve learned your lesson.\ he nuzzled his nose against her jaw absently.</p><p>She snorted softly. “Oh, so that’s what this was.” He could feel her shaking her head against him. “Yeah, consider it a lesson welllll learned.” She gyrated her hips against his to highlight her point. A soft keening sound drifted across their shared mental space and he pulled away overstimulated. She followed, curling on her side to face him and reached out to press a hand to the center of his chest. She hummed softly, mimicking the tone of his furnace and closing her eyes in pleasure. </p><p>He watched her then, memorizing the tousled mess of her hair, the soft part of her lips, every line and curve of her face. Just in case. </p><p>It had taken him years to believe he could have something like this, that anyone would be interested in someone with half a face, let alone a man as lost and surly as him. She’d been his friend through that process, stood by him while he did the work and on the days he couldn’t. Then one day she said she wanted more. </p><p>He didn’t know how to learn to cope with the idea of losing something he never thought he’d have, but he was getting pretty good at trusting her. </p><p>\Say it again, luv?\ he asked softly, tugging her closer.</p><p>The corner of her mouth kicked up in a knowing smile. “I’m not going anywhere, Jono.” She scooted until she was pressed against him, yawning. “‘Cept to sleep. Nap with me?”</p><p>He rested his chin on her head and hugged her close. \Yeh, nap sounds good.\ </p><p>She murmured her agreement, then a happily sighed, “I love you, sparky.” </p><p>His eyes crinkled and he gave her a quick squeeze. \Love you too, Lee.\</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>